Seven Days In London
by Sevi Snape
Summary: A week long trip to London. Remus, Sirius, Ginny and Hermione are the Professors chaperoneing it. They have to keep 20 students entertained for a week, and Severus
1. Intro

This should be an interesting fic. 5 teachers and 20 students let loose in London. Yes I know its been done to death but hey it's a bunny and it bit. 

Usual disclaimer, I am but a humble girl I own nothing of importance blah blah blah

Introduction

"Right class, that's the end of today's lesson. Your homework is to read chapter 4 in your text books and then I want a roll of parchment on how the muggle water system might be enhanced." Hermione Granger, Professor of Muggle Studies announced at 3 minutes to the bell.

All the students begin to pack away their stationary and their books.

"Oh before you go I want to let you know that as it's the Easter holidays in 4 weeks we have decided to take a group of students to London. Its not strictly for this class, it will be opened up to all 7th years but I think it would be most beneficial to you as it's a week of living amongst muggles. If you're interested sign your name on the parchment by the door. See you all next lesson. Oh and Mr Hanson can I please have your homework to me by 8 o'clock tomorrow morning, that gives you the evening to do it." She said as the bell rang and the students filed out, the majority signing the parchment by the door.

-In the Dungeons-

"Well that's the bell so I'm sure you have some property to disrespect. See you tomorrow, and don't forget your homework, 3 rolls of parchment." Snarled Professor Snape. "Oh and before you go." He said as the students got up to leave. "There is a trip being organised I have been told to tell you, sign up if you like but it's a week in muggle London no magic allowed." And he dismissed them with a wave of the hand.

-At the Staff Table that Night-

"Well Albus who is to chaperone the trip? And how many places are there? What's the student staff ratio?" Minerva was shooting questions at Dumbledore like a machine gun.

"My dear Minerva I have not walked blindly into this. I know what I am doing. There has to be a 4:1 student to teacher ratio. So places depend on how many teachers volunteer to accompany the trip." The last part Dumbledore addressed the whole table. 

Several teachers found their food toughly absorbing.

The professor of DADA and the charms professor both stuck their hands in the air to volunteer.

"Thank you Remus and Sirius. That's 8 places allowed, plus another 4 as I intend to go." Dumbledore looked round again.

"I'll do it." Hermione said.

"Well of course I shall do it too!" Ginny said, she now taught herbology. 

"Well that should be enough." Albus said proudly. " 20 places available and there are 40 student in the 7th year so it will work on a first come first served basis, and according to their behaviour over the term. There will be a meeting after dinner to discuss minor details. Meet in my office at 8 o'clock." And with that the meal commenced but Dumbledore had a slight knowing twinkle in his eye, like a school boy planning his next prank.

- Dumbledore's Office-

 At 8pm the four teachers that put their names forward to chaperone met in Dumbledore's office.

"Good evening all. I have some good news and some bad news. Well you'll have to decide which piece of news is good and which is bad." At this statement he looked at Hermione. "Unfortunately I have to decline from the trip, I have been summoned to America on ministry business and I don't want to reduce the number of places on the trip. So I have asked another member of staff to take my place. Fortunately he agreed, begrudgingly, didn't you Severus?"

They all turned to see Snape sat fuming in the corner. You could almost see the storm about his head.

"Its ok Severus old chap you can share a room with us!" Sirius laughed and nudged Remus. 

"No thank you I have no wish to be part of your sordid antics." He said dryly. 

"Right sit yourselves down" Dumbledore said smirking. "The details are as follows. You will spend 8 nights in a London hotel as you will arrive on Friday night and stay until the following Sunday morning. This way you get maximum time in London and you will be well rested. The budget is not a fixed amount. We don't run trips often so you have as much as you like to spend on nights out and such like for the students. You will have to think of a rota yourself as you are the ones in charge. The hotel rooms are booked and they are single sex rooms only. We don't want any Hogwarts babies."

When he had finished speaking Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Just go and have fun."

They all started to leave.

"Even you Severus." Albus chuckled.

Severus scowled.

"So want to come for a drink you guys?" Remus asked when they were past the gargoyle.

"I'm game." Ginny said.

"Me too!" Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah count me in." Hermione said. "But first I need to change these shoes are killing me, meet you there." She said and started to hobble back to her rooms.

"Why not?" Severus growled. "I'll be spending a week with you I had better get used to it." 

"Yes alright sunshine!" Remus exclaimed as they set off towards the pub in Hogsmeade.


	2. Friday Night

**Friday Night**

**The Great Hall**

The amount of noise in the great hall on the Friday night was amazing. People were shouting and laughing and a few of the 7th years that weren't allowed to go were almost crying. The people who were to go on the trip were all wearing muggles clothes and looked an odd contrast to the sea of black. Even the teachers looked out of place. The 5 that were chaperoning the trip were all wearing muggle clothes as well; Remus and Sirius looked even more out of place as their outfits were distinctly camp, to say the least. Severus of course was, as always, dressed in black. Black trousers, black leather shoes, black shirt and a black jacket. 

"Severus, I was wondering if you are actually capable of wearing any other colour other than black?" Sirius asked with a smirk on his face.

"No of course not! It's against his religion!" Remus laughed before Severus could answer.

"What religion is that?" Ginny asked smiling.

"The snarky git religion!" Sirius said with a straight face.

Nearly all the staff spat out what ever food item was in their mouth. The whole table started to try and suppress the fits of giggles descending on them. Severus sat their stony faced.

"Well at least my clothes with fit in muggle London. I hardly think that leather trousers and skin tight tee shirt will go unnoticed." Severus replied scathingly when they had calmed down somewhat. 

"Actually Severus they will fit right in." Ginny said still smiling. "there is a part of London I think will suit them very much. Soho!"

Hermione started to snicker and seeing Severus face she quickly changed it to a coughing fit.

After the meal was finished and the student had made their farewells to their friends with promises of smuggling muggles goods such as alcohol back from London they assembled in the entrance hall. 

"Can you all gather round please?" Hermione shouted as she had elected herself commander in chief of this operation. "Right I will call out your name and which group you are to be in. this is purely for ease, you will report to the member of staff in charge of your group every morning and every evening. Each group will have the name of a fruit, except it's the French word for the fruit. Professor Weasly's group is Poire. Professor Black's is Fraise. Professor Lupin's is Cerise. My group is Ananas." Hermione stopped and looked at her list with a 'just checking expression' and a badly suppressed smile. "And Professor Snape's group is… its Pomplemousse." She said and started to giggle slightly.

Remus and Sirius had to lean on each other to support themselves during their fits of laughter. Severus did not look amused. 

When the groups had been sorted and each student had shuffled to the right staff member laden with bags and other luggage they had to hand their wands; in a box with their name on, to their staff group leader. When all this was done the portkeys were produced and they all touched it and waited until they were activated. Every person there felt a sickening jolt just behind their navel and the feeling of air rush past them. 

They emerged in a clearing and ahead of them was a large white building. It was Gringotts.

"I hope you all know your vault numbers now. Get enough money to last you a week if possible. I don't want to make too many trips back here if I can help it." Hermione called striding towards the marble building. 

Inside it was bedlam. The students were all crowding round the desks trying to be served first. 

"QUIET!" Hermione screeched. 

Everyone in the room fell silent as if they had been unplugged at the mains. 

"Right, thank you." She continued smiling sweetly. "Now I have your attention will our students please form orderly and _quiet_ queues to be served? Thank you so much for your co-operation, charmed I'm sure."

She turned round to the rest of the staff.

"This is going to be one hell of a trip." She said.

Remus, Sirius and Severus were left in charge of the children as Ginny and Hermione went to the leaky cauldron for a drink.

"Ginny do you think I'm making a big fuss over this?" Hermione asked as they took their drinks and sat down.

"Well Mione darling, I love you and all but yes. Loosen up they aren't children just relax it's our holiday too. Plus make the men do some work. Severus has never had a conversation with a student that hasn't included a question, a sarcastic remark or the words punishment or detention in it. Remus and Sirius are going to control their attentions any way; they are the Fred and George of their time. Just chill." Ginny said. "And if all else fails smoke this." She handed Hermione a joint. "I guarantee after that you won't care about anything.

"Ginny! I'm not going to smoke weed!" Hermione said shocked. 

"Suit yourself. Come one lets get back we did say a quick drink." Ginny downed the last of her vodka.

When they rejoined the group all the students had their money converted and were wandering around Diagon Alley. Remus and Sirius were shepherding them away from the shops and towards the pub from which Hermione and Ginny had emerged. 

"I think we are ready to brave London." Remus said to Hermione grinning.

"I think its London that's going to be doing the braving." Hermione said eyeing the restless group of teens.

"Right can you all get into your groups please?" Sirius shouted.

Soon they were all assembled and they set off into muggle London.

**The Hotel **

"Wow" Hermione said eyes shining when she reached her hotel room. "Whoever knew Dumbledore would have let us spend this much on accommodation alone?" 

The hotel was impressive. The Sanderson Hotel in Oxford Circus.  One of the most modern hotels in Britain and right next to Soho.

"Oh I'm in heaven!" Hermione sighed plumping down on the bed.

All the furniture in the rooms were contemporary, the height of new technology and design. Suddenly Hermione heard a noise from the bathroom. Wandering over to the door she looked in.

"What are you doing!" she shouted at Severus.

"What do you mean? This is my bathroom kindly get out." he said staring at her.

"I don't think so Severus. This adjoins my room." Hermione's face was growing pink from confrontation.

"It also adjoins mine." Severus said plainly.

Hermione felt her face burning and an overwhelming desire to scream at Severus' infuriating calm yet sneer way of talking to her. She stormed out of the bathroom and out of her room grabbing her keys on the way past. She went down to the purple bar were she found Remus and Sirius getting cosy in a corner.

"That man is the most annoying man I have ever met!" Hermione said huffily as she fell into a chair. 

"What's up Hun?" Remus asked getting up to go to the bar. 

"Guess who is sharing a bathroom with me!" she said but answered before they could open their mouths. "Severus!"

Remus and Sirius laughed. 

"Darling you have to tell us how big he is." Sirius said before collapsing in fits of giggles. 

"Well just relax its only a week, you never know Hermione you may get some action between those sheets before the week is out. Now what do you want to drink?" Remus asked. 

"Red wine please. Shiraz." She said and put her keys on the table.

"Make mine a triple vodka darling." Ginny said sauntering into the room. 

"Right, same again Sirius?" Remus asked and walked off to order the drinks when Sirius nodded.

"Aren't these rooms divine?" Ginny exclaimed. "I mean the furniture in every room in the hotel is amazing."

"Yes and the bedrooms! Wow! Do you think we can get furniture like this in the castle?" Sirius asked stroking the couch he was sat on.

"What are we doing tonight then?" Hermione asked as Remus came back with the drinks.

"Get plastered I say and then let the kids run riot. I mean it's their first night in a muggle hotel right? Well for most of them. Let them loose on the mini bars and the DVD's and I say we are sorted for tonight." Remus said while handing people their drinks.

"Yes but we have to have a schedule to work to. I mean we can't do that every night." Hermione said exasperated.

"I dunno, I know I could." Ginny laughed and lifted her glass before downing the contents in one mouthful. 

"Hermione sweetie leave tonight as we say and we'll sort an evening activity schedule out tomorrow. I mean we are in London! Theatres, nightclubs, restaurants. There is a ton to do." Remus said and sat down next to Sirius. "Now let's hope Severus joins us. I have never seen that man drunk, and my bet is its hilarious!"

**A/N**: sorry if any of you have been to the Sanderson Hotel and there isn't any adjoining bathrooms, but I'm using artistic licence. Hey JKR used it! Platform 9 and 10 aren't how she described it! She was thinking of a whole other station.


	3. Saturday Morning

Saturday Morning 

Hermione woke up early on Saturday to the sound of her alarm going off. 

'Funny,' she thought, ' I didn't set that.'

Knocking off the alarm she tried to sit up only to result in her falling back immediately with a pulsing headache. 

"Oh my god! How much did I drink?" she all but wailed.

"Too much!" came a shout from the bathroom.

Hermione froze wondering who was in her bathroom. 

"Its unhealthy to drink that much, Sirius and Remus are living proof of that." Came the voice again, unmistakably Severus voice.

'Stupid git,' she thought, ' should mind his own business. 

Hermione stumbled out of her bed clutching at her forehead, and made her way into the bathroom. 

"And what pray tell gives you the right to lecture me on that? You put away a fair amount yourself last night." She asked splashing her face in water.

Severus was in the shower and there was so much steam in the bathroom she wouldn't have seen him if he had been stood 5 inches in front of her.

" Well no right really, its just part if the pleasure I get from being 18 years your senior and your ex teacher." He said dryly.

"Oh fuck off." She said without much emotion. 

She began to make her way out of the bathroom before stopping at the door.

"Oh did you set my alarm?" she asked angrily.

"Yes." Was all the reply he gave. 

"Why?" she would have shouted but her head was pulsating so much she thought it might explode. 

"Two reasons really, revenge for having to be on the trip and share a bathroom with you. And because it's funny to see you not so perfect and sporting the head on template look." He sneering, laughing to himself. 

Hermione nearly replied but he cut her off. "But mainly because you have some organising to do miss ring leader and the kids won't sleep forever."

Hermione didn't even respond, instead she stumbled back into her room to check the time.

"Oh for fuck sake its only 7.30am!" she said angrily and then collapsed on the bed in pain. 

"As much as I like seeing you less than perfect, drink this." Severus said from the door and threw a bottle of something on the bed.

Before she could thank him or tell him to get out he had walked back into the bathroom.

'Go on get out, ' she thought ' and take your towel clad backside with you, showing off you porcelain… flawless… touchable… No! Stop Hermione drink he stuff and get dressed.'

**The dining room – ****10am******

"Morning darling!" Sirius called as Severus entered the dining room, "we're over here!"

Severus sauntered over ignoring Sirius and Remus completely and sat down next to Ginny. 

"sleep well?" Remus asked, buttering toast as Sirius handed him a cup of coffee. 

"Perfectly well thank you. And what time did you lot rouse from your beds, or the case of you two bed."  Severus asked and poured himself a coffee.

"No wonder your so bitter Sevi, no milk or sugar in your coffee." Remus laughed.

"We got up about an hour ago." Ginny said and started waving at Hermione, who had just walked in.

"Don't call me Sevi, I don't want to be part of your little sordid games." Severus replied dryly.

"Morning 'Mione dear, what have you got planned for today?" Sirius asked ignoring Severus.

"I haven't just got today planned the whole week is planned. Well the day time activities are." A secretive smile started to play on her lips. " And I have a few evening ones planned too but they are a surprise." She looked pointedly at Severus. 

"I'm sure they are you dirty whore! Severus I'd lock your door tonight!" Sirius laughed. 

"Sirius!" Hermione said shocked, but not denying anything. 

"So oh mistress of the ceremonies, what have you planned that we are allowed to know about?" Ginny asked handing Hermione a cup of tea as she sat down. 

"Thanks Gin, but I only drink water of a morning." She said declining the tea and pulling out a sheet of paper. " Right we here we go" Hermione handed out itinerary sheets.

Day Time.

Saturday – a trip to London Zoo

Sunday – a day at Hyde Park

Monday – The National portrait Gallery

Tuesday – Covent Garden

Wednesday – The London Aquarium

Thursday – Students Free time until 6pm

Friday – Buckingham Palace

Evening Activities 

Saturday - To Be Announced

Sunday – Staff Choice

Monday – Students free until 1am

Tuesday – Theatre 

Wednesday - To Be Announced

Thursday - Bowling

Friday - To Be Announced

"Hermione when it says to be announced, does it mean you don't know or that you're not telling us?" Ginny asked.

" It means I'll tell you the same time as I tell the students." She said smiling.

"Oh that's not fair! How will we know what to wear?" Sirius asked looking at his clothes, again a typically camp choice of tight jeans and a t-shirt with 'Bigger is Better' written on it.

" I'm sure you'll manage, besides we five still have our wands." She said beginning to eat some toast.

**The Hotel Foyer – ****11am****.******

****

"Right will you all listen!" Hermione shouted above the melee of students and Sirius. 

Silence erupted as though the power had been turned off. 

"Thank you. Can you all get into your groups and then I will tell you what the plan of action is for today, my group over here please." 

Soon they were all sorted into groups. 

"Right a nice easy start today as we decided to go to London Zoo. It will help with your muggle studies if that's what you study. Muggle creatures."

 There was an excited murmur. 

"Before we go can I ask all magical sweets, money, toys or anything else distinctly un-muggle be handed to your group leaders. Thanks."

As soon as all magical things had been relieved from the students (15 bags of Bertie Botts, 12 magic wands, 4 bags of ton tongue toffees, 5 canary creams and several moving photos) they were free to go. 

London Zoo 

****

Before the students were let loose and London was let to brave them alone they were given strict times and meeting points at which they had to check in to go back to the hotel ready for the evening activities. 5pm by the entrance.

"So what do you think of the animals?" Hermione asked Severus as all 5 of the teachers began to enter the zoo, Sirius and Remus heading to the wolves house and Ginny going to the lions, leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

"They are interesting, their habits are good for study. Also they are more magical than people would think, I mean take these things for example." He said pointing into an enclosure. 

"Severus their elephants." She said looking doubtful.

"Yes but their skin is the thickest next to dragon hide, and their tusks aren't being poached for ornaments, they are highly magical. I don't use it myself, its cruel but ivory powder is a stronger antidote than a bezoars." He said leaning against the rail. 

'Great,' thought Hermione, ' you get Severus Snape out of the dungeons and still all he talks about is potions.'

"Yes but what about them in general? You know just as they are without magic or anything like that?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked a bit shocked, a question that wasn't in terms of potions or the wizarding world.

"Well… I don't really… I think they are just animals. What else can you say?" he said looking at hermione as if he hoped had got all the homework right.

Hermione just shrugged and turned round to watch the baby elephant prancing around the enclosure. 

Lunch Time 

" So Hermione how goes it with the most boring man in wizard-dom?" Sirius laughed joining Hermione and Ginny in the Zoo café.

"Not so bad you realize once you get past the wizard world and potions you pretty much know Severus Snape." Hermione sighed taking a sip from her water. 

" You never know the sly old bat may surprise you. He isn't my favourite person but he's by no means predictable or boring I'll give him that." Sirius said seriously and  plumped down on a seat beside Ginny. 

"So Gin what you been up to?" he asked taking her drink and drinking it before she could protest.

"Oh not a lot, just mooching around the place. I think the seals are fantastic and that gorilla I don't think I've seen anything so powerful." She said snatching the drink back from Sirius. "Where's Remus?"

"Getting  us something to eat. Where's Severus?" Sirius asked looking round.

"Probably sat in the bat cave blending in." Hermione said bitterly.


End file.
